


Its Not Gay to Kiss the Homies Goodnight

by Nightengale_fangurl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gay Panic, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_fangurl/pseuds/Nightengale_fangurl
Summary: Sapnap, George, and Dream finally meet up, and host a live stream Q + A on George's twitch. Questions get asked, things happen, and nothing goes the way they planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 68
Collections: DNF, Dreamnotfound fanfic





	Its Not Gay to Kiss the Homies Goodnight

Finally, corona was done, things were going back to normal, and George could finally meet Sapnap and Dream in person. He and Sapnap traveled to Florida to stay with Dream for a couple weeks, and they had a couple things planned stream wise.

They were thinking about doing a Q and A live stream on George's twitch. He made sure that Sapnap was okay with showing up on video, and Dream was fine with it, he would just were his mask the whole time.

He had it all planned out, he thought things would go fine. But they never go the way you plan.

George landed in Florida at about 8 pm. Sapnap was already at Dream's, they were going to pick him up.

Through out the whole pandemic, Dream would not show George his face. He claimed he would once they met up, and now that was finally happening.

He headed down to baggage claim, found his suitcase and grade outside to where he was supposed to meet Dream and Sapnap.

George stood, outside looking around. He was amazed at how busy it was, and was overwhelmed by all the vehicles and people rushing around him in a new environment.

As he stands lost in thought, he hears a voice of a familiar Florida man call out his name. He turns to see a tall man with dirty blonde hair smiling at him. It had to be Dream.

George just stared at his face for a mintue. He had a sharp jawline, was tall and lean. Freckles dusted his face, an the warm glow of the setting sun light up his face. God, he was really hot.

No, wait. Stop George, don't romanticize your friend!

George realized he was still staring when Dream walked over to him and said in a teasing tone, "Am I to hot for you?"

George laughed and replied," Shut up you idiot."

Dream went in for a hug, and George hugged him back.

"I'm glad to finally meet you in person," Dream says quietly.  
"I'm glad to finally see your face," grumbles George, faking anger.

Dream kaughs, then leads George over to the car where Sapnap is waiting. George gives Sapnap a hug, then the all get into the car to head to Dream's house.

They stop to get a pizza, and finally arrive at Dream's house. By then its 9 o'clock, not super late but George is starting to feel jetlagged from the flight.

They sit down on the couch, eating pizza and discuss their lives. They go over the details of the live stream. They decide to do it in a couple days, so then they have time to mess around and explore Florida.

George decides to go to bed early, and Dream shows jim to the guest room.

"If you need anything my room is next door," he says.  
" Alright thanks, " George replied.

He started digging through his suitcase till he finds some shorts and a oversized t shirt. Then he hopes into bed and falls into a mostly peaceful sleep.

George wakes up the next day and heads to the kitchen to see Sapnap making bacon.

He helps himself to some ceral and pours himself a cup of coffee. Dream walks into the kitchen and they discuss their plans for the day. They decide to go catch a movie, since theater s have recently opended up again, and last time Dream and Sapnap tried to meet up for a movie it didn't go well.

They go to a horror movie. George was fine with horror, but it wasn't his favorite. One part of the movie George got spooked and grabbed Dream's hand, squeezing it. Dream gave hand a gentle squeeze back, as if to reassure him.

George blushed a bit, relaxed his grip and gently pulled his hand away, as if to say thanks, but not act like hes repealed.

After the movie the get Chinese takeout and head home. They thought about grabbing some beer, but didn't because Sapnap isn't of legal drinking age.

They when the get to Dream's house they gorge on Chinese and just lay around, not doing anything.

They head to bed that night, ready to stream tomorrow, thinking nothing of it. George thought it would probably just be a normal, chaotic stream. Like what normal was for them. Sapnap was a bit anxious about showing his face. And Dream was excited to do a stream with his friends.

The next day they woke up, had breakfast, and went to the zoo in the morning. Then they got home, and right on time they started the stream, right on time.

Quickly, followers joined, excited to see them all together. Soon the donations started rolling in, filled with questions for the Q & A.

The first couple questions were tame, asking them about first girlfriends, embarrassing stories, etc.

Someone donated $100, asking a question aimed at Dream asking, is it gay to kiss the homies goodnight?

"Of course not," responded Dream, "see-"

He turned to George, pushed him bit to the side, lifted his mask and planted a kiss right on George's check. Instantly George's face went red.

The chat saw and blew up, amazed he did that and screaming about George's red face. Sapnap sat to the left of them as he laughed his ass of, saying "Aw look, Gogy's all red!!"

Dream turned his gaze to George's face, to find there was in fact a deep red blush on cheeks. He looked dazed, and very cute. So, so cute. Dream ran his finger across George's lips before pushing back George's chair and planting another kiss right next to his mouth.

Dream really couldn't help himself. Lately he had been realizing his feelings for George, and now he that he had him in his grasp, he wasnt going to let this moment go.

It seemed like Dream had forgotten about the camera, but in the back of his head he had kept it in mind. Subconsciously, he had made sure they were both of camera, so that he wouldn't reveal hid face or embarrass them. If the stream couldn't see, they wouldn't know whats going on, and they could always make something up.

George was thrown off then Dream kissed him and even more dazed when he kissed him again. He wanted more, and say Dream 's hesitation, so he moved his hand slowly into Dream's hair. Dream softly said his name, and he started pulling his head down and Dream connected their lips.

George slowly kissed Dream back. In the background they could barely hear Sapnap making up an excuse, and ending the stream. 

Their lips separated and Dream went back in for another kiss but George stopped him and muttered, "The stream."

Dream's face turned white. He stood up and turned around to find Sapnap smirking smugly at them.

"I shut it off," he says with the most shit eating grin.  
" Wha-" started George, getting up from the gaming chair.  
"I told them George fell and hurt his wrist. I'll give you lovebirds time to talk," Sapnap replied before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

The tension in the air was thick, neither of them new what to say. Dream turned to George and opened his mouth to say something, but he was silenced by a pair of lips on his.

They kissed each other passionately, like they had been holding back, as is they were partially aware the camera was on before. Dream slowly pushed George against the wall, hands snaking around his wrist before pinning them above his head.

They pulled away slowly, Dream released George's arms and he placed them around Dream's neck.

"Maybe it was a good thing," George started, " that you didn't show me your face til now. "

Dream chuckled before reaplying, "i was scared to say anything to you, i didn't want you to hate me or ruin our friendship. "

George tightened his arms, pulling Dream into a hug.  
"I don't think anything could have ruined our friendship."

They stood embracing each other for a while, before George whipered, "we should go talk to Sapnap."

Dream grimaced a bit, remembering how they were kissing while ignoring he was in the room.

"Yeah, we should."

*Sapnap P.O.V./thought*

The visit was going normal. We were having a good time, i was ignoring the longing looks my friends were giving each other, it was great.

It all went downhill when we did the stream. These idiots where so stupid, i highly doubted that either of them would make a move. Then someone asked that question. I didn't except him to kiss George. I started laughing finding it ironic that the only move either of them would make would be through a Q & A. 

Then Dream kissed him again. It was of camera, so you couldn't see them, but i panicked. I needed to find a way to end the stream. So i acted really surprised, pretended George fell off his chair and hurt himself, then ended the stream. Good thing i did, they both seemed to be getting into it.

Criss avoided. It was akward, but those 2 idiots were finally coming to their senses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, if you did I'd love if you would leave a kudo or comment. I'm also working on another dnf work, that one should be out within the next week.


End file.
